Munique
by Allcmena
Summary: Ele não era digno do amor dela, mas ela o amava de forma plena e incondicional... A fera corroída pela doçura de sua bela One-shot de um casal criado por mim, Defteros e Munique.


_**Come stop your crying**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It'll be all right**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just take my hand**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hold it tight**_

Ele se lembrava de todas as coisas ruins que fizera; de todos os nomes que já fora chamado; de todas as ofensas já ouvidas, e se sentia o mais sujo dos homens, por tocar naquele corpo virginal.

Sentia-se um animal por tocar-lhe os cabelos cacheados, dourados como o sol, e acariciar lhe as bochechas rosadas pelos raios solares da Grécia. Ela era tudo para ele: seu anjo, sua musa, sua razão para viver, sua vida. E mesmo sabendo de todas as coisas ruins que ele fizera, Munique o amava incondicionalmente.

 _I will protect you_ _  
_ _From all around you_ _  
_ _I will be here_ _  
_ _Don't you cry_

\- Shh... – ele sente um par de mãos tocarem seu ombro, e logo o abraçarem de maneira protetora.

Era ela, doce e gentil como sempre, o amparando em momentos de tristeza e dor, momentos em que ele remoía as dores de ser uma animal selvagem, fadado a ter uma máscara de ferro como lembrança da besta que residia em seu ser.

\- Eu te amo. – diz Munique, em seu ouvido, o que faz com que ele volte à chorar. – Estou aqui com você, e nunca vou te deixar.

\- Deveria... – comenta Defteros, virando o rosto em direção à amada.

\- Não, não deveria. – Munique segura o rosto de Defteros entre as mãos. – E sabe por quê? – questiona, mesmo sabendo que ele não responderia. – Porque você é minha vida, minha família, e meu único amor.

Ambos se abraçam, como se não houvesse amanhã. E realmente poderia não haver, com a eminência de uma guerra Santa, que poderia acabar com a vida de muitos.

 _For one so small,_ _  
_ _you seem so strong_ _  
_ _My arms will hold you,_ _  
_ _keep you safe and warm_ _  
_ _This bond between us_ _  
_ _can't be broken_ _  
_ _I will be here_ _  
_ _Don't you cry_

Ficaram deitados na cama, abraçados apenas. Munique acariciava os cabelos azulados dele, enquanto cantarolava uma canção de ninar, aprendida há anos atrás, quando ainda era só uma garotinha. Defteros tinha o corpo dela em suas mãos, como se não a quisesse deixar fugir, e Munique parecia não se importar, pois também o abraçava, e beijava nas bochechas.

\- Te amo. – beijou-o, de forma terna. – Te amo muito.

\- Te amo também, meu anjo. – diz ele, já sem as lágrimas no rosto.

Ela era a única que poderia lhe ver naquele estado deplorável. Era a única que o defendia com unhas, dentes, e espadas. A única que nunca acreditou nos sorrisos falsos e dissimulados de Aspros, e que retirara a máscara de ferro da face chocada de Defteros.

Munique era a única amada de Defteros, e Defteros o único amado por Munique, pois, assim como ele, ela entendia o que era ser rejeitada, todavia, diferente de seu amor, a garota guardara consigo o poder do amor, que agora dividia com o sagrado cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

E, logo, com o pequeno fruto da relação dos dois...

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _Yes, you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _From this day on_ _  
_ _Now and forever more_

Meses se passaram, e uma jovem vagava por Rodório, carregando em seus braços uma pequena criança, com dois meses de vida, no máximo.

O olhar com um misto de dor e felicidade deixava a maioria dos moradores sem entender, o porquê da opacidade no olhar de uma mulher tão jovem.

\- Senhora Munique! – exclama Teneo, discípulo do falecido Hasgard, ao vê-la parar na casa de Touro. – A senhora não mudou nada.

\- Obrigada, Teneo. – o olhar parecia cansado, assim como o sorriso.

\- Esse deve ser o pequeno Arthur. – sorri o menino, ao ver o pequeno bebê nos braços da mãe.

\- Sim, é... – Munique encara o filho, com um sorriso meigo. – Posso passar, Teneo?

\- Claro, senhora! – diz ele, mais animado. – Sempre que quiser.

\- Obrigada, querido.

 _You'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _No matter what they say_ _  
_ _You'll be here in my heart, always_

Ela continua seu caminho, até chegar ao salão do Grande Mestre, onde Shion tinha o olhar perdido. Ele também havia perdido alguém que lhe era especial, sua amada Yuzuriha havia morrido, e Shion não poderia estar mais desolado.

\- Shion... – Já em lágrimas, Munique correu até o melhor amigo, que a recebeu com um abraço, tomando cuidado com o pequeno Arthur.

Os dois choraram juntos, e acabaram por despertar o pequeno bebê.

 _Why can't they understand_ _  
_ _the way we feel_ _  
_ _They just don't trust_ _  
_ _What they can't explain_ _  
_ _I know we're different but,_ _  
_ _deep inside us_ _  
_ _We're not that different at all_

\- Ele cresceu desde a última vez! – comenta Shion, tocando o rosto do bebê.

\- Verdade! – ri Munique. – Eles se parecem bastante...

\- Yuzu achava que o nosso seria uma menina... Eles poderia ter sido grandes amigos. – Shion volta a chorar, fazendo com que Munique o abrace.

\- Eles estão melhores que nós, Shion. – garante a jovem loira. – Devem estar agora mesmo lá nos Elísios, junto com os companheiros de batalha, olhando o mar, e sorrindo.

 _And you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _Yes, you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _From this day on_ _  
_ _Now and forever more_

\- O que me conforta é saber que ela não sofreu muito. – Munique enxuga as lágrimas do Grande Mestre.

\- Agora, temos de ir até o cemitério. – diz ela, se referindo a todos os três.

\- Sim, temos.

Seguem diretamente para o cemitério do Santuário, e se separam para encontrarem as devidas sepulturas.

Munique não demora a encontrar a se Defteros, sentando-se no chão com o filho nos braços.

\- Achei que ia ficar feliz em saber que é um menino... Ele é forte, e se parece muito com você. Sempre sorri para mim de manhã, e vive pedindo colo. – ri, enxugando as lágrimas. – Sabe, meu amor, eu espero que esteja tudo bem com você, onde quer que esteja... E espero que esteja olhando por nós sempre.

 _Don't listen to them_ _  
_ _'Cause what do they know_ _  
_ _We need each other,_ _  
_ _To have, to hold_ _  
_ _They'll see in time_ _  
_ _I know_

Arthur estava de olhos abertos, e viu quando um homem, que muito lhe era familiar, surgiu ao lado de sua mãe, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela, tocando o ombro da mesma.

\- Meu amor por vocês dois não poderia ser maior. – Munique continua seu discurso, enquanto Arthur olha fixamente para o homem.

De alguma forma sua mamãe não percebia que ele estava lá, e por isso resolveu que iria brincar com o mesmo.

Riu, como sempre ria para Munique, e estendeu os bracinhos em direção ao homem, fazendo aqueles sonzinhos característicos de bebês.

 _When destiny calls you_ _  
_ _You must be strong_ _  
_ _I may not be with you_ _  
_ _But you've got to hold on_ _  
_ _They'll see in time_ _  
_ _I know_ _  
_ _We'll show them together_

\- É... – comenta Munique, sentindo um arrepio na espinha. – Papai veio te ver, meu amor. – ela coloca Arthur na cesta que havia trazido consigo, dando mais espaço para o pequeno se movimentar entre os cobertores e lençóis os quais forravam a cesta de vime.

Arthur se divertia tentando pegar o dedo indicador do homem, mas este sempre escapava de alguma maneira surreal. O sorrio terno que o homem lhe dirigia o dava paz, e não tardou para que sentisse o sono chegar, e ele desistiu de pegar o dedo, apenas para olhar o rosto meigo que o embalava levemente, assim como sua mãe sempre fazia.

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _Believe me, you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _From this day on_ _  
_ _Now and forever more_

\- Cuide dela por mim, garotão. – a voz grossa e serena nunca mais sairia das lembranças de Arthur, que sorriu, como se confirmasse o pedido.

Munique começou a chorar, ao ver o filho brincar sozinho, e logo adormecer embalado pelo vento. Não conteve as lágrimas ao pensar que o pequeno não teria o carinho do pai. Alguém que lhe contasse coisas incríveis, e que, quando chegasse a hora, ensinasse à lutar, e despertar o cosmos.

 _Oh, you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _(You'll be here in my heart)_ _  
_ _No matter what they say_ _  
_ _(I'll be with you)_ _  
_ _You'll be here in my heart, always_ _  
_ _(I'll be there always)_ _  
_ _Always_

\- Estarei sempre com vocês. – uma voz diz em seu ouvido, e ela sente como se fosse abraçada. – Assim como vocês sempre estarão comigo.

\- Te amo.

\- Para sempre.

 _I'll be with you_ _  
_ _I'll be there for you always_ _  
_ _Always and always_ _  
_ _Just look over your shoulder_ _  
_ _Just look over your shoulder_ _  
_ _Just look over your shoulder_ _  
_ _I'll be there always_


End file.
